The Lesson
by Geri K
Summary: A winter short story, with ObiWan and Anakin, no plot. QuiGon is mentioned, and a friendship is formed. GL owns everything.


Title: The Lesson. A short vignette Starring Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. A bit of Christmas spirit.

ooo

Obi-Wan was still getting used to being a Master, and his young Padawan Anakin was still getting used to being a Padawan, he was behind in his lessons with Padawan's of his age group, and Anakin was prone to outbursts of tears, when others laughed at his lack of concentration.

Solstice time was approaching, it was a time when the Sun of Corruscant was at it furthest away from the planet, bringing cold winds and snow, it was a time to rejoice, and a time to remember the good times and good friends.

Anakin came storming in the door nearly knocking it off its hinges. "I hate those Padawan's, why do I have to go with them to learn…. why can't you teach me?" he slammed his books on the table which was set for the evening meal.

Obi-Wan sighed. "What's wrong now Anakin?"

"I was in the engineering class… and it was boring….they were discussing the plans for a pod racer and how to put one together... I already know how to build one… and race it too." he slumped down at the table. "Anyway I was looking out the window and it was snowing… it was snowing Master! and because I have never seen snow before I wasn't concentrating on the class, and the teacher asked me a question"

Obi-Wan waited for him to continue, however when he didn't Obi-Wan asked. "So what happened?"

"Well I didn't know the answer, and they all laughed at me."

"Then perhaps you do not know everything about pod racers, and you should have been concentrating on the class instead of the snow, if you didn't know the answer Padawan?"

"That's just the point Master, the teacher wouldn't tell me the question again, and if he had repeated the question I would have known the answer. One of the Padawan's told me what the question was after class, and I knew the answer. "It's not fair" he snapped and he got up of the chair and paced back and forth cursing!

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and thought. _(Oh Master, I am not ready for this, I don't know what to do to make him happy, I wish you were here, you would know what to do)_

Abruptly Obi-Wan's memory returned to a time when he was in class and he was looking out the window, it was a similar event. Obi-Wan had just returned from a mission to Alderaan, it had been a long and very educational experience for Obi-Wan and he knew everything there was about the culture of that planet. So he had stopped listening to the teacher, and watched the water cascading down the rocks into the pond. It was so relaxing that he fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of laughter and realised everyone in the class except the Teacher was laughing at him. He had felt so humiliated and stormed home to tell Qui-Gon.

His Master listened to him and when he was finished throwing his temper tantrum and had calmed down, he remembered what Qui-Gon did for him…….

Obi-Wan crossed the room to where Anakin was standing looking out the window at the snow. He stood behind him and put his hands on the boys trembling shoulders, his anger was still visible by the tremors.

He gentle turned Anakin around to face him. The boy's eyes were down cast, and he put his hand gentle under his chin and lifted his face up. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, whose face was filled with concern, something Anakin hadn't really seen on Obi-Wan's face before. "Come here Padawan" Obi-Wan whispered and pulled Anakin into a secure hug and rubbed the boys back.

Anakin was stunned; Obi-Wan had never held him before. It felt wonderful and Anakin felt like crying and he did. Obi-Wan continued to caress him until the tears abated, and then he whispered to Anakin. "Close your eyes and wait here Padawan, I will be right back. Anakin did as he was told, as he was still stunned that Obi-Wan had just cuddled him.

A heaviness on his shoulders made him open his eyes and Obi-Wan had his winter robe on and had put Anakin's around the boys shoulders. He looked down and said "Where are we going Master?"

"Some where together Padawan" Obi-Wan remarked as he took Anakin out the door. As they reached the door to the garden Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan with a confused look. Obi-Wan opened the door and the snow was falling down silently. He stepped out and turned towards Anakin. "I think this is better than engineering class don't you" he smiled as he motioned to Anakin to step outside.

Anakin grinned widely and stepped into the snow, and they walked towards the waterfall and the pond. The same waterfall which Qui-Gon had brought his Padawan too in a summer a long time ago, only now it was winter and the waterfall and pond were frozen. However the effect was still there, and the two Jedi, Master and apprentice sat on the bench and watched the snow fall.

Obi-Wan remembered what Qui-Gon had done. He had picked Obi-Wan up and jumped in the pond with him. Obi-Wan had been so shocked until he surfaced and found Qui-Gon laughing. It wasn't him laughing at Obi-Wan; it was him laughing with Obi-Wan, and it was the beginning of a wonderful relationship of trust and companionship, and in times of tress, they would remember the time that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had left all their problems behind and had gone swimming in the pond fully clothed.

Obi-Wan got up off the bench and while Anakin was looking down pushing snow with his feet, Obi-Wan picked up some snow frivolously using the force and threw it at Anakin, the boy was shocked that Obi-Wan would do such a thing, yet when he looked at him he was smiling and had a snow ball bouncing in his hand.

Anakin could see the look of mischief on his Masters face just before a snow ball attacked him. He could hear laughter as he wiped the snow from his face, and it was coming from Obi-Wan. Anakin saw the next one coming as he dived for cover grabbing a hand full of snow as he went, and at that moment he knew that Obi-Wan wasn't laughing at him he wanted to laugh with him.

They laughed and threw snow at each other, and for the first time since Qui-Gon died they were happy. Finally two exhausted Jedi sat down on the bench, and Obi-Wan wrapped his robe around them both.

Anakin looked at him and whispered. "Thank you Master, it 'was' much more fun than engineering classes"

"Thank you Padawan, I had fun too" and he hugged him closer, and they sat watching the snow huddled together.

"Master?"

"Yes Padawan"

"Do you think Master Qui-Gon is happy in the Force?"

"Yes Anakin, I believe he is happy"

"Then I am happy too……But I bet he wouldn't be happy seeing us fool around like this out in the snow, and getting our clothes soaking wet!"

"Oh, I don't know Padawan… I have a feeling maybe Qui-Gon would be laughing too, knowing that we were happy."

Anakin giggled. "I am happy Master, but I am freezing to death, I think we better go inside and change clothes otherwise we might be joining Master Qui-Gon quicker than we want to….."

The echo of laughter remained in the now empty garden, and as they returned to their apartment a silent _"Thank you Master"_ was sent into the force.


End file.
